


Fallacy

by lye_tea



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lye_tea/pseuds/lye_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She cocked the gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallacy

**Pairing:** Roy/Riza if you squint. This was a thought that crossed my mind during Roy's final battle with Envy.

***

** Fallacy **

Loyalty was like a poison, a slow kill festering. Eventually, it will manifest in a riot and demand for due restitution. Sometimes—assuming luck held out—the feeling will die naturally, and there won't be a nasty confrontation waiting at the end.

But she'd never been the lucky type (didn't believe in it). For her, Riza understood perfectly, this allegiance will be forever. It was in the blood. And so, when he made her promise to watch his back (stab, _stab_ ) she agreed.

Riza would be there for him always—especially this.

Steady, she opened the door. He was waiting.

"Sir."

_Führer._

She cocked the gun.


End file.
